Adar a Ionn
by ramirez21
Summary: Die Jugendjahre Amóliths von Imladris. Der Verlust seiner Mutter und wie diese von seinem Vater Erestor ersetzt wird.
1. The Confession

DA ist sie – meine neue Story!  
  
Das erste Kapitel könnte etwas langweilig werden, aber bitte nicht davon abschrecken lassen – es wird noch interessanter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Alle vorkommenden Personen, Orte, etc. gehören Tolkien – nur Amólith gehört mir *mein Schatzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*; ach ja, und seine Mutter auch *gg*  
  
Author's Note: Eine kleine Story mit meinem Liebling Amólith!  
  
Rating: Anfangs noch PG-13.  
  
Genre: Das ist schwierig... sagen wir vielleicht: Drama / Romance  
  
Warnungen: Elben OOC und wahrscheinlich ein wenig AU – später noch mehr Warnungen...  
  
Pairings: Anfangs noch keines – lasst euch überraschen *smile*  
  
Summary: Die Jugendjahre Amóliths von Imladris. Der Verlust seiner Mutter und wie diese von seinem Vater Erestor ersetzt wird.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adar a Ionn  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: The Confession  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
„Ada, ich bin wieder Zuhause!"  
  
Der junge Elb hängte seinen Bogen und den Köcher mit den Pfeilen sorgfältig auf und lief dann durch das Haus des obersten Beraters Elronds, auf der Suche nach ebendiesem. Aber das Elbenkind suchte vergebens – sein Vater war nicht da.  
  
Also lief der Junge wieder nach draußen und machte sich auf den Weg zu Elronds Haus, denn wo sonst sollte Erestor sein, wenn nicht zuhause oder dort.  
  
Und er hatte Recht. Als er durch das große Tor eilte, das tagsüber immer offen war, kam ihm sein Vater entgegengelaufen.  
  
Erschrocken hielt das Kind inne. War das eine Träne gewesen, die Erestor sich gerade verstohlen aus dem Augenwinkel gewischt hatte, bevor er seinen Sohn begrüßte?  
  
„Hallo, Amólith, da bist du ja. Ich wollte dich gerade holen gehen."  
  
Nein, sein Ada würde sicher nicht weinen. Und was sollte er auch für einen Grund dafür haben? Aber irgendetwas war merkwürdig an dem dunkelhaarigen Berater. Der kleine Elb wusste nur noch nicht, was.  
  
Aber er beschloss, erst mal nichts zu sagen – im Moment war etwas anderes wichtiger:  
  
„Adar, wann kommt naneth endlich nach Hause? Sie ist schon so lange fort, ich vermisse sie..."  
  
Erestor lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er musste es seinem Sohn sagen – er konnte es ihm nicht länger verschweigen.  
  
Zu lange schon wusste der Noldor Bescheid – ohne es seinem Sohn mitgeteilt zu haben.  
  
„Niben nin, du musst jetzt sehr stark sein...", begann Erestor und nahm seinen jungen Sohn bei der Hand.  
  
Er führte Amólith durch einige der langen, hohen Gänge in Elronds Haus, bis sie vor einer schweren Eichentür stehen blieben. Der Junge hatte nichts gesagt, seinen Vater nur verwirrt und neugierig angesehen.  
  
Er wusste, wo sie jetzt waren: Das war eines der Krankenzimmer, vor dem sie standen. Das Kind konnte aber noch nicht verstehen, was das alles mit seiner Mutter zu tun haben sollte.  
  
Doch als Erestor die Hand seines Sohnes fester drückte und die Tür öffnete, begriff der junge Elb.  
  
„Nana!"  
  
Amólith riss sich von seinem Vater los und rannte durch den Raum auf das Bett zu, in dem eine schwer verletzte Elbin lag und durch den Ausruf des Kleinen aufwachte.  
  
„Ionn nin ...", krächzte sie.  
  
Die Stimme der Elbe war heiser und ihre Hand zitterte, als sie versuchte, diese zu heben.  
  
„Nana, was ist mit dir?", wollte der junge Elb wissen und kniete sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett.  
  
„Es ist nicht so ... schlimm wie es ... aussieht", war ihre schwache Antwort, nachdem sie zu dem noch immer in der Tür stehenden Erestor hinübergeblickt hatte.  
  
Erestor schloss nun leise die Tür und trat ebenfalls neben das Bett, worin seine Frau lag. Er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen und sagte mit leiser Stimme:  
  
„Deine Mutter braucht jetzt viel Ruhe. Lass uns noch einen Augenblick alleine, ja? Dann gehen wir nach Hause."  
  
„Ja, Adar."  
  
Amólith wäre gerne noch eine Weile bei seiner Mutter geblieben, doch er hüpfte vom Stuhl, drückte der Elbin ein Küsschen auf die Wange und lief dann aus dem Zimmer.  
  
„Du hast es ihm nicht gesagt?"  
  
„Nein, Aurél. Ich konnte es nicht..."  
  
Erestor nahm die Hand seiner Frau zwischen seine eigenen und kniete neben dem Bett nieder.  
  
„Aber irgendwann musst du es ihm sagen. Er wird es so oder so erfahren."  
  
„Ich weiß. Aber ich bringe es einfach nicht übers Herz, meinem – unserem Sohn, unserem einzigen Sohn – zu sagen, dass seine Nana, die er über alles liebt, in den Westen geht!"  
  
Aurél legte ihre schlanken Finger auf die Wange ihres geliebten Mannes und strich mit dem Daumen eine Träne weg, die Erestor nicht hatte zurückhalten können.  
  
„Du und Amólith, ihr beide seid mir das Allerwichtigste auf der Welt. Ich würde es nicht überstehen, ihn auch noch zu verlieren..."  
  
Nun flossen die Tränen ungehindert Erestors bleiche Wangen hinunter. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus, der Schmerz war einfach zu groß.  
  
„Schhh...", versuchte ihn Aurél zu beruhigen, richtete sich vorsichtig auf und nahm ihren Mann in die Arme.  
  
„Weine nicht, mein Geliebter. Wir werden uns doch wiedersehen..."  
  
Derweil lehnte draußen auf dem Gang der kleine Amólith an der Wand neben der Tür und grübelte vor sich hin.  
  
Was war nur passiert? Was war mit seiner Mutter geschehen, wer hatte sie so zugerichtet? Was war ihnen zugestoßen, als Aurél Elronds Frau Celebrian auf einem Ausflug zu deren Eltern nach Lothlórien begleitete?  
  
Der Junge war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkte wie sein Vater aus dem Zimmer trat und ihn zum Gehen aufforderte. Erst als Erestor vor dem Kind in die Hocke ging und ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern legte, schreckte Amólith hoch.  
  
„Ada..."  
  
„Komm, ionn nin, lass uns nach Hause gehen."  
  
Seine Stimme klang müde und erschöpft, also nickte der junge Elb nur und trottete neben seinem Vater her.  
  
„Amólith, ich muss mit dir reden", meinte Erestor sobald die Tür zu ihrem Haus ins Schloss gefallen war.  
  
Der Junge horchte auf und sah seinen Vater an. Dieser jedoch wich dem Blick seines Sohnes aus und begann zu sprechen:  
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass du es so erfahren musstet. Die Wahrheit ist ... Naneth ist schon seit einigen Wochen hier.."  
  
„Was?! Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?" Amólith war fassungslos. Er hatte jeden Tag an seine Mutter denken müssen, sie schon so vermisst – immerhin war sie mehr als fünf Monate fort gewesen.  
  
„Das wollte ich ja. Aber ich hatte solche Angst, dass du es womöglich nicht verstehen würdest..."  
  
Nach einer kurzen Pause fragte Amólith:  
  
„Wieso Adar, was ist passiert?"  
  
„Amólith, bitte!", flehte Erestor – er war noch nicht bereit, seinem Sohn alles zu sagen. Doch der gab nicht so leicht auf.  
  
„Bitte, Ada! Ich will es wissen, alles!"  
  
Der Berater Elronds seufzte tief und ließ sich auf das große, gemütliche Sofa im Wohnraum sinken.  
  
„Na gut, wenn es denn sein muss... Aber glaube mir, es wird nicht einfach für dich sein, es zu verstehen."  
  
Aber auch dadurch ließ sich der junge Elb nicht beirren und sah seinen Vater erwartungsvoll und angespannt an.  
  
Also begann Erestor zu erzählen. Er fing damit an, wie Elrond und er von einem Boten aus Lothlórien erfuhren, dass Celebrian und ihre Eskorte aus Bruchtal nicht im Goldenen Wald angekommen waren.  
  
Natürlich hatten sie sofort Suchtrupps ausgesandt, die aber nach wochenlanger Suche erfolglos zurückgekehrt waren. Bei einem der Trupps waren Elronds Zwillingssöhne Elladan und Elrohir dabei gewesen.  
  
Diese wollten jedoch nicht so schnell aufgeben und sie waren erneut losgezogen, um ihre Mutter und deren Begleiter zu finden.  
  
Das hatten sie auch – zumindest das, was von ihnen übrig war. Mit großer Mühe hatten es die Zwillinge und einige andere Elben geschafft, die verletzten – und leider auch viele tote – Körper der Vermissten zu bergen und nach Imladris zu bringen.  
  
„... Wir hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, jeden, für den auch nur ein Fünkchen Hoffnung bestand, bestmöglich zu versorgen. Leider haben es nicht alle geschafft..."  
  
„Und Nana? Was ist mit ihr? Wann wird sie wieder nach Hause kommen?"  
  
„Amólith, das weiß ich leider nicht. Es geht ihr schon sehr viel besser, doch noch ist nicht sicher, wann sie wieder wird aufstehen und gehen können."  
  
‚Wenn überhaupt...', setzte Erestor in Gedanken noch dazu. Aber das verschwieg er seinem Sohn noch – der Kleine würde es nicht verkraften, wenn er erführe, dass seine Mutter wahrscheinlich nie mehr nach Hause kommen würde...  
  
„Reden wir jetzt nicht weiter darüber. Du solltest schlafen gehen, ionn nin, es ist schon spät."  
  
„Aber adar..."  
  
Der junge Elb verstummte, als ihn sein Vater mit einem keinen Widerspruch duldenden Blick bedachte. Gehorsam machte Amólith sich fertig, um zu Bett zu gehen und – wie immer, wenn Aurél nicht zu Hause war – erzählte Erestor seinem kleinen Sprössling noch eine Gute Nacht Geschichte. Danach deckte er ihn zu und drückte dem kleinen Elben einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
Die nächsten Tage verliefen wie immer: Vormittags saß Amólith mit ein paar anderen Elbenkindern in einem großen Raum in Elronds Haus und bekam dort Unterricht in Mathematik, Geschichte, Quenya und Sindarin. Meistens waren die Kinder von Erestor selber unterrichtet worden, doch seit Kurzem unterrichtete sie ein anderer Noldor, der aber nicht weniger geduldig und weise war wie der oberste Berater Lord Elronds.  
  
Und nachmittags bekam Erestors Sohn Unterricht in Bogenschießen und Schwertkampf – wobei dieser normalerweise von Glorfindel gehalten, aber auch er seit Kurzem von einem anderen Lehrmeister vertreten wurde.  
  
Die kurzen Pausen, die Amólith immer dazu genutzt hatte, Neuigkeiten mit seinen Freunden auszutauschen, verbrachte der Junge nun eher allein oder im Hintergrund und er redete kaum mit den anderen Kindern.  
  
Erestor hatte seinen Sohn gebeten, nicht gleich in ganz Bruchtal herum zu posaunen, dass Celebrian und ihre Reisegesellschaft gefunden und schwerverletzt nach Imladris gebracht worden waren. An diese Bitte hielt sich der Kleine auch. Abends, kurz vor Sonnenuntergang, kam Amólith nach Hause und das Kindermädchen, das Erestor engagiert hatte, machte dem Jungen zu essen, half ihm bei seinen Hausaufgaben und spielte kleine Spiele mit ihm.  
  
Erestor hingegen hatte jeden Tag alle Hände voll zu tun: Schon früh am Morgen musste er zu Besprechungen mit Elrond und anderen Beratern, wo beratschlagt wurde, was gegen die nun vermehrten Orkangriffe unternommen werden konnte. Nach diesen Räten suchte Erestor sogleich die Krankenräume auf, in denen seine Frau lag und kümmerte sich den ganzen Tag um sie. Abends waren dann meistens noch einmal einige Besprechungen, die dann mit einem mehr oder weniger gemütlichen Abendessen endeten.  
  
Danach kam der Berater immer ziemlich erschöpft und ausgelaugt heim und fiel dann auch wie ein Stein in sein Bett und schlief sofort ein.  
  
Doch der Tag der Wahrheit rückte immer näher und näher...  
  
Aurél und den anderen Überlebenden aus Celebrians Reisegruppe – und dieser selbst natürlich auch – ging es schon wieder viel besser und sie konnten auch schon aufstehen und kurze Strecken gehen. Ihr physischer Zustand hatte sich enorm gebessert – was man von dem Psychischen eher nicht sagen konnten.  
  
Eines stand jedenfalls fest: Aurél und auch einige andere würden Elronds Gemahlin in den Westen begleiten.  
  
Die Angehörigen dieser Elben litten sehr stark unter deren Entschluss – besonders Elrond und Erestor. Elrond, weil er auch schon seinen Bruder und so viele andere geliebte Freunde verloren hatte und weil er sich mit seiner ganzen Situation total überfordert sah – vor allem aber natürlich weil ihn seine geliebte Gemahlin verlassen würde. Und Erestor, weil er seine über alles geliebte Aurél lange nicht wiedersehen würde und weil er noch immer große Angst um seinen kleinen Sohn hatte, der davon immer noch nichts wusste.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adar a Ionn: Vater und Sohn  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anm.: Tut mir leid, Leute, wenn irgendwas in der Story nicht stimmt *auf die Stelle mit Celebrian zeigt*. Aber ich weiß so gut wie nichts über die Entführung Elronds Gemahlin oder was auch immer da war und ich denke mal, sie wollte nach Lothlórien – so hab ich es halt geschrieben.  
  
Wer sie begleitet hat weiß ich leider auch nicht – ich weiß das ganze nur aus Erzählungen und anderen FFs. Ich würde mich gerne von euch belehren lassen, wenn sich jemand die Mühe machen möchte, mir alles zu erklären.  
  
Aber wenn nicht, ist es auch gleich – dann müsst ihr euch eben damit abfinden, wenn etwas an den von mir geschilderten Geschehnissen nicht den von Tolkien selbst beschriebenen entspricht *g*.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, das war's fürs erste. Na, hat's euch gefallen? Das hoffe ich jedenfalls sehr.  
  
Wenn ihr Lust habt, mehr davon zu lesen, bitte schenkt mir ein kleines Review!  
  
Danke, mfg, Demloth!  
  
PS:  
  
@all, die noch zum Epilog von ‚Maeth ni Elidh' reviewt haben:  
  
DANKE!!! 


	2. The day of Truth

Disclaimer, Rating etc: Siehe Chapter 1  
  
Author's Note: Jetzt wird's schon ein wenig interessanter. Die Familie bekommt sogar Zuwuchs – oder sollte ich besser sagen Ersatz? g Lasst euch überraschen!  
  
ShivaElv: Danke, dass du immer wieder ein aufmunterndes Review für mich schreibst! Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde knuddel DANKE!!

* * *

  
Adar a Ionn  
  
_Chapter 2: The day of Truth_

__   
  
„Du machst das schon sehr gut, Amólith", lobte der Lehrmeister den kleinen Elben, der gerade drei Pfeile hintereinander genau in den schwarzen Mittelpunkt der Zielscheibe geschossen hatte.  
  
Amólith lächelte den älteren Elben verlegen an und lief dann hinüber zu der Zielscheibe, um seine Pfeile herauszuziehen.  
  
In den letzten Tagen war er bei seinem Bogentraining immer sehr konzentriert und fleißig gewesen – was auch nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass der Kleine sich damit von den Gedanken an seine verletzte Mutter ablenken wollte – und er hatte große Fortschritte gemacht. Nun konnte Amólith sogar selber die abgeschossenen Pfeile aus der Zielscheibe ziehen, was zuvor immer sein Lehrmeister hatte machen müssen, da der Junge nicht genügend Kraft dafür hatte.  
  
Als er gerade wieder seinen Bogen spannen wollte, wurde der junge Noldor unterbrochen:  
  
„Ionn nin, da bist du ja. Komm, beeil dich, naneth wartet schon!"  
  
„Wieso nana? Was ist los?"  
  
Amólith ließ verwirrt den Bogen sinken und starrte seinen Vater, der gerade den Übungsplatz erreicht hatte, an.  
  
Gerade begeistert sah Erestor nicht aus. Sein Gesicht war blass und seine Augen müde.  
  
Er versuchte, seinem Sohn ein Lächeln zu schenken, was ihm aber nicht ganz gelingen wollte. Trotzdem streckte er seine Hand aus und forderte Amólith auf, diese zu ergreifen.  
  
Zögerlich kam der Junge dieser Aufforderung nach und verabschiedete sich im Vorbeigehen bei seinem Lehrmeister und ein paar anderen Elbenkindern.  
  
Erestor führte seinen Sohn im schnellen Schritt zur Vorderseite von Elronds Haus. Doch bevor sie dort ankamen, blieb der Berater Elronds stehen und ging vor Amólith in die Hocke. Er legte dem Kind beide Hände auf die Schultern und sah ihm durchdringend in die Augen – er hatte die Augen seiner Mutter, kastanienbraun...  
  
„Niben nin, ich muss dir etwas beichten...", begann Erestor mit schwacher Stimme.  
  
Amólith legte seinen Kopf leicht schief und deutete somit an, dass er nicht verstand.  
  
„Ich ... habe dir nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt, als ich dir das mit nana erzählte..."  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht...", sagte der Junge, als sein Vater eine kurze Sprechpause machte.  
  
Langsam und zögerlich begann Erestor, seinem kleinen Sohn die Wahrheit über den Zustand seiner Mutter zu erklären.  
  
„ ... und was ich dir jetzt noch sagen möchte, könnte für dich sehr schmerzhaft sein."  
  
Nach einem kurzen Seufzen sprach der Noldor weiter:  
  
„Naneth wird Celebrian in den Westen begleiten und mit ihr und ein paar anderen Elben nach Valinor segeln..."  
  
Der Mund des kleinen Elben stand nach dieser Beichte weit offen und die ersten Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln.  
  
Als er dann den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, fiel Amólith seinem Vater um den Hals und schluchzte:  
  
„Warum Ada? ... Warum ...?"  
  
„Schhh... Nicht weinen niben nin..."  
  
Erestor streichelte sanft über den Rücken seines Sohnes und wiegte in leicht hin und her.  
  
„Ionn nin, du bist doch ein Mann. Also sei stark und weine nicht, hm?"  
  
Er hielt Amólith auf einer Armlänge Abstand von sich und sah seinem Kind in die verweinten Augen, über die der kleine Elb mit dem Ärmel seiner Tunika wischte und schniefte.  
  
„Nana ist doch nicht für immer weg. Eines Tages, wenn auch wir beide zu den Unsterblichen Landen segeln, werden wir sie wiedersehen."  
  
„Na gut...", meinte der Junge und wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Erestor strich ihm noch einmal über die Wangen und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Stirn seines Sohnes, bevor er ihn wieder bei der kleinen Hand nahm und sie gemeinsam zur Freitreppe vor Elronds Haus schritten.  
  
Dort wartete auch schon eine ganze Reisegruppe auf die beiden. Celebrian, Aurél und ein paar andere Elben saßen auf Pferden, während andere zu Fuß gingen.  
  
Als Amólith seine Mutter erblickte, wollte er gleich zu ihr rennen, doch sein Vater hielt ihn zurück.  
  
„Warte, ionn nin. Die Pferde könnten sich erschrecken, wenn du so stürmisch an ihnen vorbeirennst."  
  
Entschuldigend sah der Junge Erestor an.  
  
„Ach ja, nana hat noch eine kleine Überraschung für dich ... Ein Abschiedsgeschenk sozusagen."  
  
„Wirklich?!", rief Amólith erfreut aus und drehte sich in Richtung seiner Mutter um.  
  
Tatsächlich konnte er ein kleines, unerkennbares Etwas auf deren Armen erblicken.  
  
Noch einmal sah der Kleine seinen Vater an, der ihm aufmunternd zunickte und Amólith ging neugierig – und diesmal langsam – zu Aurél.  
  
Diese lächelte ihren Sohn an und glitt von ihrem Reittier herunter. Dann ließ sie das kleine Etwas, das sie auf ihren Armen getragen hatte, auf den Boden und es lief aufgeregt bellend und mit dem kleinen Schwanz wedelnd auf Amólith zu.  
  
Der Junge blieb überrascht stehen und schaute den kleinen Hund mit großen Augen an. Das Tier hüpfte freudig um den Elben herum, stellte sich dann vor ihm auf die Hinterbeine, stemmte die Vorderpfoten gegen die Brust des jungen Noldor und schleckte mit der feuchten Zunge über dessen Gesicht.  
  
Vorsichtig versuchte dann Amólith, das wuschelige Fell des Welpen zu streicheln und es schien ihm zu gefallen...  
  
Das ganze Szenario wurde lächelnd von den umstehenden Elben beobachtet und ganz besonders die Eltern des kleinen Elben erfreuten sich an dem Bild der beiden fröhlich miteinander spielenden Wesen.  
  
Aber bald war es Zeit für die Reisegruppe, aufzubrechen. Die Abreisenden verabschiedeten sich von ihren Freunden, Verwandten und Kindern und Ehepaare schlossen sich ein letztes Mal in die Arme – so wie Amóliths Eltern Erestor und Aurél. Auch der junge Noldor wurde in die herzliche Umarmung geschlossen.  
  
„Seid nicht traurig, meine Lieben. Wir werden uns wiedersehen – schon sehr bald...", waren Auréls Abschiedsworte, nachdem sie wieder auf ihr Pferd gestiegen war und sich der Zug der Elben Richtung Westen in Bewegung setzte.  
  
Die verbliebenen Elben winkten ihren Angehörigen oder Freunden nach, bis diese außer Sichtweite waren. Dann machte sich einer nach dem anderen auf den Heimweg und eine merkwürdige, traurige Stille legte sich über das schöne Tal.  
  
Auch Erestor und Amólith gingen zurück zu ihrem Haus, der kleine Hund folgte den beiden mit hängendem Kopf – auch er schien die Trauer seiner neuen Besitzer um Aurél zu teilen.  
  
„Wie willst du ihn denn nennen?", fragte Erestor, als sie schon ein Weilchen gegangen waren, und versuchte ein Lächeln.  
  
Amólith erwiderte dieses schwach und überlegte kurz. Dann sagte er:  
  
„Ich denke, ich werde ihn Naru nennen."  
  
„Das ist wirklich ein schöner Name. Vor Allem passt er gut zu ihm, wegen seinem rötlichen Fell...", bemerkte Erestor, beugte sich zu dem Tier hinunter und hob es vorsichtig hoch.  
  
„Ein süßer Welpe, findest du nicht? Er ist noch ganz jung – gerade erst acht Wochen alt."  
  
Sein Vater unterhielt sich mit Amólith über den Hund, bis sie Zuhause angekommen waren. Dort lief der Junge gleich in die Küche und holte eine Tonschüssel aus dem Schrank. Diese füllte er mit Wasser und stellte sie vor Naru, der genüsslich daraus trank.  
  
„Wo soll er denn schlafen?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ionn nin. Da musst du schon selber überlegen – schließlich ist er doch dein Haustier"  
  
„Gut. Dann schläft Naru bei mir im Zimmer. Ich brauche nur noch eine Decke oder ein Fell für ihn – sonst wird ihm doch kalt, wenn er auf dem harten Steinboden schlafen muss..."  
  
Schon machte sich das Elbenkind auf die Suche nach einem ‚Bett' für seinen kleinen Freund und Erestors Gesicht zierte ein glückliches Lächeln. Sein Sohn schien den Verlust seiner Mutter schneller und besser zu verarbeiten wie erwartet. Und es war auch wirklich schön, wie sehr er sich für den kleinen Welpen engagierte.  
  
Schließlich hatte Amólith gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte und schaute nun nach einem geeigneten Platz in seinem Zimmer, an den er das kuschelige Fellteil für Naru legen konnte.  
  
Zum Schluss entschied er sich dafür, dass neben seinem eigenen Bett der beste Platz für das Tier war und breitete dort das weiche, weiße Fell aus.  
  
Naru fand schnell Gefallen an seinem neuen Zuhause und vor Allem an seinem Schlafplatz, denn dort rollte er sich zusammen, gähnte herzhaft und schlief gleich darauf ein.  
  
Auch Amólith war nun sehr müde und erschöpft, also ging er heute schon früher zu Bett. Erestor war das gerade recht, denn auch er konnte ein bisschen Schlaf gebrauchen und so begab sich der Berater Elronds, nachdem er seinen Sohn schlafen gelegt hatte, ebenfalls in sein Zimmer und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Dieses schien ihm an diesem Abend jedoch besonders leer – obwohl er sich schon länger daran gewöhnt hatte, dass Aurél sicher nie wieder neben ihm darin schlafen würde...  
  
Aber heute war dieses Gefühl der Leere besonders stark und Erestor drohte fast, daran zu zerbrechen. Die halbe Nacht lag er wach in seinem Bett und Tränen durchnässten seinen Polster, als Erestor seinen ganzen Schmerz nach außen dringen ließ.  
  
Doch auch er fand irgendwann Ruhe:  
  
Amólith kam plötzlich in das Schlafzimmer seines Vater geschlichen und schlüpfte zu ihm ins Bett.  
  
„Nicht weinen, ada. Wir werden nana doch bald besuchen..."  
  
Der Junge schmiegte sich eng an seinen Vater und dieser schlang die Arme um den kleinen Körper. So schliefen die beiden dann ein. Und als die beiden Noldor schon fest schliefen, tappte auch noch der kleine Naru in das Zimmer, sprang auf das Bett und kuschelte sich zu den in die Decke gewickelten Elben und fiel ebenfalls in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf.

* * *

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel – wenn ihr wollt!  
  
Lasst es mich wissen, wenn ihr meine Story weiterlesen möchtet,  
  
eure Demloth 


End file.
